Unspoken Words
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Jumin Han tak mengira jika pertemuan dengan V di malam itu akan membawanya pada penyesalan, juga mengingatkannya akan kata-kata yang tersampaikan olehnya. For event #FriendshipFI2019


**Unspoken Words Yue. Aoi**

**Mystic Messenger by Cheritz**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Character : Jumin Han, V**

**Note : AU**

**Disclaimer : All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to the rightful owner**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kalau seandainya aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Han Jumin tergugu ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan jawabannya dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun.

Selama lebih dua dekade persahabatannya dengan Kim Jihyun , atau yang kini lebih dikenal sebagai V sang fotografer, tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan hal itu. Seandainya hal itu terlintas di benaknya sekalipun, ia akan cepat-cepat mengenyahkannya.

Dan kini, ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan secara tiba-tiba, tak satupun hal yang berhasil terpikirkan oleh seorang Han Jumin. Otak dengan IQ cemerlangnya seolah bertukar dengan otak seorang idiot secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari.

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada dua gelas berisi cairan merah pahit yang memabukkan serta beberapa botol yang telah kosong sebelum menatap wajah sahabat berambut _mint_-nya.

Mata lelaki itu terlihat sayu dengan wajah yang memerah, pertanda bahwa lelaki itu berada di antara batas sadar dan tidak. Namun sepasang mata berwarna _mint_ itu tak jua melepaskan atensi darinya, seolah menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Bibir tipis Jumin masih terkatup rapat. Tak peduli sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berpikir, ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu takut hanya membayangkannya hingga ia tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Percakapanmu sudah mulai melantur. Berhentilah minum, Jihyun," ucap Jumin seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela _penthouse_ yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di tengah malam dengan segelas cairan merah memabukkan itu di tangannya.

Kilauan lampu-lampu yang terpasang di gedung pencakar langit maupun kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang masih terlihat sama baginya. Pemandangan itu tak pernah berubah dibanding kali terakhir ia menikmatinya di tempat yang sama bersama satu-satunya sahabat yang dikenalnya lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya berbagi hobi yang sama sehingga memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hobi bersama sebagai cara mempererat persahabatan, yakni melepas penat dengan menikmati bergelas-gelas _wine_ seraya menikmati pemandangan kota.

Bahkan ketika kekasih Jihyun telah melarangnya untuk minum terlalu banyak, lelaki itu memilih untuk tetap nekat dan menemui Jumin hanya untuk minum bersama, meski frekuensinya tak seintens sebelum ia memiliki kekasih.

"Aku belum mabuk, Jumin."

Jumin menghirup aroma anggur merah itu sebelum menyesapnya sedikit sehingga meninggalkan aroma dan rasa yang bertahan cukup lama di lidahnya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya ke meja kecil di dekat jendela sebelum kembali menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Pulanglah. Rika akan membunuh kita seandainya dia tahu kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jumin mendesah lelah. Sahabatnya bisa bersikap begitu menyebalkan dan persisten ketika sudah mabuk.

Rasanya ia masih tak habis pikir apa yang mengilhami sahabatnya hingga mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal lelaki itu, pertama kalinya ia mendapat pertanyaan semacam ini dari lelaki itu meski ini bukanlah kali pertamanya mabuk.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan orang mabuk," Jumin berkilah dengan menunjukkan persistensinya, pertanda bahwa ia tak akan menjawab tak peduli bagaimanapun lelaki berambut _mint_ itu bersikap.

Jihyun menyerah pada akhirnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari seorang Han Jumin, tak peduli bagaimanapun ia mencoba meyakinkan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi untukmu," ujar Jumin seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

V memperlihatkan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan samar di balik sorot matanya. Ia bahkan tak memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan aneh semacam ini dan begitu kecewa ketika tak mendapat jawaban meski ini bukanlah kali pertamanya mabuk.

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menumpu kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan dengan cara yang tampak elegan seraya menikmati cairan merah yang memabukkan itu sendirian.

V telah meninggalkan kediamannya dengan taksi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, tetapi ia masih tak ingin mengakhiri sesi menikmati malamnya.

Malam ini ia ingin terbuai dalam cairan memabukkan hingga terlelap dan sang fajar membuatnya kembali terjaga.

Alkohol membuatnya lumpuh sehingga ia tak sanggup lagi menekan segala emosinya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat terjaga dengan alasan efisiensi. Dan ia berharap sisi emosionalnya yang muncul ketika kesadarannya telah menipis akan membantunya menemukan jawaban yang dijanjikan oleh dirinya sendiri untuk Jihyun di lain waktu.

Cairan memabukkan itu menjajah paksa logikanya dan membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang emosional dan banyak berbicara. Dan kini, ia akan tetap dalam kondisi seperti ini, setidaknya hingga sang fajar menyingsing menggantikan sang rembulan yang meninggalkan singgasananya.

Dalam rengkuhan rembulan, seraya menatap ke arah langit berwarna bak tinta nan pekat, ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya yang begitu konyol dengan lelaki yang merupakan mantan tetangganya itu.

Ia teringat ketika ia tanpa sengaja mengendarai mobil _miniature_-nya untuk pertama kali dan berakhir dengan menabrak pagar rumah tetangganya.

Dan kini ia berpikir, seandainya ia tak pernah menabrak pagar rumah keluarga seniman itu, akankah takdir mempertemukannya dengan lelaki yang menjadi salah satu dari sangat sedikit orang yang cukup akrab dengannya?

Batas antara realitas dan ilusi semakin memudar dan selanjutnya Jumin bahkan tak begitu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Baragkali ia akan mulai mengantuk dan terlelap tak lama lagi, ketika alkohol benar-benar sudah bekerja di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya serta mengirimkan foto gelas berisi cairan merah memabukkan itu dan mengirimkan pesan ke grup _chat_ RFA. Ia sama sekali tak berharap jika seseorang akan membalas atau setidaknya membaca pesan yang ia kirim pada jam dimana orang-orang tengah terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Aku baru saja minum bersama Jihyun.

Sudah lama sejak kali terakhir minum bersamanya.

* * *

Sebuah pesan balasan dari seseorang yang muncul pada notifikasi tak lama kemudian seharusnya membuat Jumin merasa terkejut. Namun logikanya yang tak lagi berfungsi normal seolah menerima hal itu sebagai hal yang normal.

V mengirimkan pesan balasan padanya tanpa berkomentar apapun mengenai foto yang dikirimkan Jumin meski kualitas foto yang dikirimkan lelaki itu sangat parah bahkan untuk ukuran orang awam. Dan bagi seorang fotografer sepertinya, kualitas foto Jumin benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia bahkan bisa memotret secara asal dengan hasil yang lebih baik.

* * *

**V**

Kau masih lanjut minum?

* * *

Jumin tak ingat jika ia harus merahasiakan hal ini dari Rika dan ia bahkan membahasnya di grup. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, dan V pun entah kenapa malah tidak mengingatkannya.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Hm? Kau masih belum tidur?

Tadi kau terlihat sangat mengantuk di taksi.

* * *

Pesan balasan datang dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. V biasanya aktif di tengah malam, namun lelaki itu biasanya tidak akan memegang ponsel lagi ketika sudah mabuk.

* * *

**V**

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Lalu kebetulan menemukan pesanmu di grup, jadi kupikir ingin menemanimu.

* * *

Menemani. Jumin mendadak teringat jika sudah dua dekade sejak pertama kal ia mengenal lelaki itu dan sejak saat itu mereka sering terlihat bersama. Tidak hanya tinggal bertetangga, ia bahkan menghadiri sekolah dan gereja yang sama dengan V, juga mengikuti berbagai kegiatan bersama.

Hingga akhirnya kesibukan dan status masing-masing membuat keduanya tak bisa lagi sering bersama dibanding sebelumnya meski baginya V tetaplah satu-satunya sahabatnya.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Rika tidak keberatan membiarkanmu tetap _chatting_ di tengah malam?

* * *

Jumin tersadar jika relasinya dengan V sedikit berubah seja lelaki itu menjadikan wanita pertama yang menarik atensinya secara romansa sebagai kekasih. Hingga detik ini, Jumin adalah pria lajang yang tidak terikat. Sedangkan V sebaliknya.

Lelaki itu tak bisa lagi menikmati konversasi sepanjang malam dengan bergelas-gelas alkohol bersama V sesering dulu. Rika tak begitu suka melihat kedua lelaki itu meminum terlalu banyak alkohol, terlebih jika sampai mabuk.

Karena itulah Jumin segera mengirim V pulang dengan taksi begitu lelaki itu mulai tampak mabuk.

* * *

**V**

Haha ...

Kurasa dia tidak keberatan.

Lagipula sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Seharusnya dia mengerti.

* * *

Suasana malam dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu yang seolah ingin menandingi sang mentari yang diamati Jumin dari puncak lantai tertinggi membuatnya merasa semakin emosional. Ditambah dengan alkohol dalam kuantitas melebihi batas yang bisa ditoleransinya membuatnya tak lagi merasa sungkan mengatakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Terakhir bertemu tiga bulan lalu sebelum kau pergi ke luar negeri untuk pameran, kan?

* * *

**V**

Ya.

Kau juga sibuk mengurus C&R, kan? Aku selalu mengagumimu.

* * *

Jumin menyadari jika dirinya dan V begitu berlawanan dalam banyak hal meski memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Ia adalah orang yang menekan emosinya dan cenderung mengutamakan logika hingga mampu mengambil keputusan yang terdengar kejam namun efisien, berbeda dengan V yang lebih cenderung menggunakan perasaan.

Hal lainnya yang membedakan mereka, V adalah orang yang mengekspresikan pujian secara terus terang dan bahkan terkadang terdengar berlebihan ketika ia sangat jarang melakukannya.

Sebuah foto mereka berdua ketika berdiri berdampingan sebagai anggota paduan suara gereja mendadak dikirimkan oleh V ke grup chat, membuat Jumin terkejut saat melihatnya.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Kau masih menyimpan foto itu? Darimana kau mendapatnya?

* * *

**V**

Tentu saja ^^.

Saat itu kita selalu berlomba-lomba bernyanyi dengan suara tinggi, dan itulah satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk menang darimu.

* * *

Ada alasan bagi seorang Han Jumin untuk tak pernah lagi datang ke gereja setelah ia mulai beranjak dewasa. Di masa kecil, kunjungan ke gereja terasa bagaikan neraka karena harus menyaksikan ayahnya membawa kekasih-kekasihnya yang berganti setiap tiga bulan sekali.

V adalah satu-satunya alasan Jumin untuk datang ke gereja dan ia bahkan mengikuti lelaki itu untuk bergabung dengan paduan suara. Maka ketika V meninggalkan rumah dan berhenti ke gereja, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama tak lama sesudahnya.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Itu karena keluargamu semuanya seniman. Sedangkan aku tidak.

* * *

V kembali mengirimkan foto masa kecil Jumin yang bahkan tak dimiliki oleh Jumin sendiri. Dan ketika melihatnya, ia benar-benar terkejut.

* * *

**Han** **Jumin**

Kau punya foto ketika aku menabrak pagar rumahmu?

* * *

**V**

Orang tuaku melihatnya dari rekaman CCTV dan memutuskan menyimpan fotonya.

Mereka tidak menyangka akan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang langsung menelpon perusahaan asuransi setelah menabrak pagar dengan mobil-mobilan yang dikendarainya.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Aku menyimpan nomor telepon perusahaan asuransi untuk berjaga-jaga kalau seandainya aku menabrak sesuatu.

* * *

**V**

Haha ...

Aku berani bertaruh pasti orang yang menerima teleponmu akan sangat kaget.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Ya. Mereka memintaku memberitahu ayahku terlebih dulu.

Dan akhirnya ayahku menemui ayahmu.

* * *

Jumin benar-benar sudah mabuk ketika ia semakin melankolis dan mengirimkan pesan pada V.

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Sudah lama aku mengenalmu.

Kita bahkan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan pergi ke gereja yang sama hingga kau meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

**V**

Sesudah itu kau juga meninggalkan rumah, kan?

* * *

**Han Jumin**

Ya. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau meninggalkan rumah tiba-tiba.

Apa kau menghindari ayahmu?

* * *

Sejak dulu, Jumin merasa penasaran akan hal ini. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung dan tak berniat melakukannya. Apapun keputusan yang dibuat V terkait hidupnya sama sekali bukan urusannya, dan selama lelaki itu terlihat senang maka ia juga mendukungnya.

Ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui seperti apa ayah lelaki itu. Ayah V adalah orang yang oportunis dan bahkan memanfaatkan segala hal, termasuk pertemanan dirinya dengan V demi keuntungan bisnis.

V yang tampaknya menyadari jika pemikiran ayahnya adalah hal yang salah memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan tak pernah kembali hingga detik ini.

* * *

**V**

Hmm ...

Sepertinya kau sudah mabuk. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur.

* * *

Jumin menyadari jika V sedang berusaha mengelak. Namun rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Jumin dan ia memaksakan diri mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Jumin menggeliat di atas kasur seraya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat seolah ditimpa sebongkah batu yang sangat besar hingga ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk membuka mata dan mendudukkan diri di kasur.

Semalam ia lupa mematikan ponsel dan kini benda itu berdering terus menerus. Ia memaksakan diri untuk meraih ponsel di atas nakas serta mengecek nama penerima telepon.

Ia sedikit heran karena Rika menelponnya dan ia melirik sekilas jika ada ikon panggilan tak terjawab. Ia segera menerima telpon dan terkejut mendengar suara tangisan perempuan di seberang telepon.

"Jumin, V meninggal."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Jumin segera membelalakan mata. Namun ia berusaha berpikir logis, mungkin ia salah dengar. Terlebih lagi kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan napasnya pun masih beraroma alkohol.

"Apa?"

"V meninggal."

Jumin terdiam cukup lama dan wanita di seberang telepon menangis sesengukan. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dan ingatannya terasa kabur.

Ia masih ingat jika kemarin malam ia minum alkohol bersama lelaki itu sebelum mengantarnya pulang dengan taksi. Dan selanjutnya ingatannya cukup samar, namun ia merasa kalau ia sempat _chatting_ dengan V sesudahnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Rika yang berada di seberang telepon menjawab dengan diselingi isakan, "Rumah sakit H."

Jumin segera mematikan telepon dan ia bangkit berdiri dengan secepat kilat. Ia menolak percaya terhadap realita yang belum pasti kebenarannya dan ia berniat memastikannya sesegera mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Jumin melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, menuju kamar jenazah. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Rika sedang terduduk seraya terisak dengan ditemani Yoosung, sepupunya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jumin. V ..."

Ucapan Rika terputus dan ia kembali terisak keras. Jumin masih menolak untuk percaya hingga berusaha ekstra keras untuk mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Jumin segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Rika. Wanita itu meraihnya dan Jumin segera bertanya, "Bagaimana Jihyun meninggal?"

Rika tak sanggup menjawab sehingga Yoosung memutuskan untuk menjawab, "_Noona_ mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Katanya V-_hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Pengemudi taksi yang ditumpanginya mengantuk dan menabrak mobil lain dari arah berlawanan."

Rasa bersalah seketika muncul di benak Jumin. Ia bahkan sedang tak mengkonsumsi alkohol, namun ia berusaha mati-matian mempertahnkan raut wajah datar dan rasionalitasnya.

Jumin tak berucap sepatah katapun dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ingatannya masih samar, namun ia yakin jika semalam sempat _chatting_ dengan V.

Lelaki itu berusaha memastikan ingatannya dengan mengecek grup dan menemukan pesan-pesannya bersama V, hanya saja waktunya menunjukkan ketika lelaki itu masih berada di rumahnya, bukan sesudahnya.

Jumin merasa heran, untuk apa ia _chatting_ dengan V ketika lelaki itu sedang bersamanya?

"Aku sempat _chatting_ dengannya sesudah dia pulang dari rumahku," ucap Jumin secara spontan. Benteng emosinya mulai runtuh perlahan dan ia menghindari tatapan siapapun, tak ingin seorangpun melihat dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Tidak mungkin, _hyung_. Katanya V-_hyung_ kecelakaan tak jauh dari rumahmu."

Entah mengapa Jumin merasa begitu yakin dengan ingatan samarnya meski ia sedang mabuk. Keyakinan tersebut sama sekali tak berdasar dan biasanya ia akan lebih mempercayai fakta ketimbang perasaan.

Jumin tak menyahut dan ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang jenazah tanpa berpikir apapun. Dan tubuhnya mematung ketika mendapati sosok temannya yang kini terbujur kaku. Pertahanan emosinya hampir runtuh dan ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ketika air mata hampir menetes, ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan mengatur napas, memperlihatkan ekspresi datar dan ketenangan yang dipaksakan.

Siang ini ia telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan V semalam, jawaban yang tak akan pernah bisa disampaikan pada sang penanya. Seandainya ia mau berpikir lebih keras, barangkali ia akan menemukan jawabannya semalam dan tak membiarkan V pergi dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benaknya.

Perasaan sesal yang menyesakkan mulai membuncah dalam benak Jumin. Konversasi semalam merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya bersama V, namun tak satupun kata yang terucap mengenai perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia miliki terhadap lelaki itu.

Di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Jumin mengakui bahwa V adalah lelaki yang menakjubkan dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia berterima kasih atas eksistensi lelaki itu dalam hidupnya, juga atas segala hal yang telah dilakukannya.

Namun hingga akhir, ia tak pernah menyampaikannya dan kini ia terbelenggu dalam pergumulan di benaknya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah perasaannya telah tersampaikan? Atau setidaknya sedikit tersampaikan meski tak seutuhnya?

Jumin menarik napas panjang dan menyadari jika ia belum menemukan sosok ayah V. Ia tak tahu apakah lelaki tua itu telah mengetahui kematian putranya, namun ia akan tetap mengabarinya.

Malam ini ia telah berencana untuk kembali menikmati beberapa gelas cairan memabukkan itu, atau barangkali menghabiskan beberapa botol sekalian. Ia ingin melepas topeng dan melarikan diri dari realitas barang sejenak serta berduka atas kepergian sahabatnya selama dua dekade terakhir.

Ia ingin melakukan hal yang biasa dinikmatinya bersama V dan merasakan eksistensi lelaki itu tanpa diganggu oleh seorangpun, berharap menemukan kedamaian bagi dirinya sendiri di dalam ilusi. Dan ia juga mengharapkan kedamaian nyata bagi lelaki mengagumkan yang telah dikenalnya hampir sepanjang hidupnya.

**-The End-**


End file.
